


BLOCKB全员恶人

by hakyyyy



Category: B-BOMB - Fandom, Block B, Zico - Fandom, 李敃赫, 禹智皓, 鸡蹦
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakyyyy/pseuds/hakyyyy
Summary: 请确认：*三观不正*沉夜后续*通篇 R18
Comments: 2





	BLOCKB全员恶人

**Author's Note:**

> 请确认：
> 
> *三观不正  
> *沉夜后续  
> *通篇 R18

鸡的场合=霸道总裁爱上我

所以，现在是怎么回事？自己的男友被陌生男人拥在怀里，眼角都被染红，此时正难耐的仰着头，努力想把逼到喉头的闷哼咽下去。似乎感受到她的视线，李敃赫再也忍受不了这羞辱，哑着嗓子开始骂:“禹智皓我操你……”  
“哥，现在是我在操你。”禹智皓声音平淡，手上动作却没想过温柔，拇指在头部狠狠一抹，李敃赫马上给出他想要的反应:手臂想要阻拦，双腿却因为瞬间强烈的爽利而绷直。他还穿着上班的皮鞋西裤，黑色外套落在地上，白色衬衫被解开几个扣子，要掉不掉的挂在他身上。看起来完全被禹智皓所控制。  
“哥，我们很久没见了对吧？”他的手指不紧不慢的揉捏，更像是挑逗似的，手指在头部轻点，带起来一丝液体，在空中又断裂。他将头放在李敃赫的肩膀上，轻声问他，像是情人间亲密的呢喃。李敃赫哼哼了两声头仰着靠在禹智皓的肩上，轻轻磨蹭着，被弄乱的黑发让禹智皓觉得有点痒。“哥有没有想过我？嗯？”他的动作还是那么轻柔，但是这已经满足不了李敃赫，他的性器高高翘着，涨得通红，她可以清楚地看到那些流出的液体被禹智皓涂抹在柱体上，让它看上去亮晶晶的。  
“唔......”他想要了，想要禹智皓的手指狠狠碾压头部，想要他的手掌包裹柱体上下滑动，他想要射精，这样的渴望让他的身体颤抖起来。他太久没有经历这一切，一年的逃亡时间并不轻松，躲避blockb，躲避潜伏在暗中的敌人，李敃赫的神经每一天都是紧绷的，他没办法分心做这些事。禹智皓的怀抱给他安全感，他知道，这个弟弟在的话，至少他不用担心仇家的出现。他是团队的领袖，李敃赫熟悉他的黑色西装，熟悉他的手指，熟悉他用尽全力的亲吻，也熟悉他时常在耳边撒撒娇，或者说出狠厉的话，或者，或者是下流的言语。李敃赫对禹智皓的一切都很熟悉。  
禹智皓对李敃赫的一切也都很熟悉，他知道怎样亲吻能马上挑起他的情欲，知道他在耳后被亲吻时会敏感的颤抖，知道他该如何做才能让李敃赫陷入漩涡，让他满身上下全是汗，让他的耳尖与眼角都通红，让他哭，让他叫，让他抓住自己的手臂念自己的名字示弱。那张漂亮的、平时总是微微笑着看上去让人亲近的脸会失神，凌乱的黑发会粘在他的额前，在陷入高潮时李敃赫咬着牙，羞耻而爽利的表情对禹智皓来说是第一等的催情药，他无法在李敃赫面前维持理智，他总是要在李敃赫身上留下好多印记，吻痕、指痕都在述说他的疯狂。  
在这样的前提下，李敃赫过于迅速的向禹智皓示了弱似乎也并不是太难理解的事情。不过他的示弱来得隐晦，若不是亲近的人看不出这是在示弱、在催促。他只是抓住了禹智皓的手，在他耳边叫他：“志皓......”  
只是一声名字就能让禹智皓满足。李敃赫的声音沙哑着，不是平时的温柔，夹杂了急切、请求。哥哥正在这样叫自己的名字，这样的认知很容易让禹智皓开心，他偏头亲李敃赫的脖子，亲到李敃赫觉得难受伸长了脖子想要逃离。但是不行，禹智皓的一只手阻止了他躲避的行为，让他转过头，结结实实嘴对嘴的和禹智皓亲在一起。他们好久没有接吻，李敃赫对禹智皓强烈的攻击失去了抵抗的能力，被轻易的撬开牙冠，任由禹智皓舔舐他的上颚，轻咬他的嘴唇，让他尝到一丝血液的味道。禹智皓知道这样的味道能让他兴奋。  
他感受到李敃赫身体在发热，像是在阳光下要融化的水果硬糖。他身上也在散发着一种水果硬糖般的甜美的香，让禹智皓忍不住埋头在他的颈弯深吸了一口气。他将手翻过已经被扯出来的衬衫衣摆，贴上李敃赫的腰。他可以感受到李敃赫急促的呼吸，在忍耐快感时会绷紧肌肉却止不住生理性的颤抖。“哥虽然在惹我生气上是第一位，但在取悦我的方面也是第一位呢。”禹智皓喜欢李敃赫在他眼前掩饰不住自己的任何感情，他喜欢、他痛苦、他感到爽快，禹智皓从他的声音、他的呼吸、他手指的曲张分析出来，带给他无上的快感。  
他的手指触到李敃赫的胸口，那里早已站立起来，透过白色的衬衣似乎能看到一些痕迹。李敃赫现在太敏感了，他太久没有经历快感，这让他在禹智皓面前像是第一次的青春期少年。手指只是轻轻触碰胸前两点就能叫他软了腰，整个人向后倒进禹智皓的怀里，躲避他的袭击。这一切只让禹智皓觉得可爱，他享受李敃赫将自己交给他的样子。  
终于换了个位置，李敃赫仰躺在沙发上，禹智皓欺身用自己将他笼罩，右腿卡进李敃赫双腿之间，他俯下身隔着衬衣将李敃赫的乳头含进嘴里。濡湿温热的感觉将李敃赫包围，一时间他甚至忘了自己身下还翘着。禹智皓的舌头舔过让他的乳头更加挺立，放开时透过已经半透明的衬衣看见明显的褐红色。“哥的这里，好色情。”禹智皓用手指刮着那两点，又用牙齿轻咬，舌头抵进那细小的缝隙，他甚至以此为乐趣，观察那两点如何萎靡复又站立。  
“唔，志皓…”羞耻心再度冲上脑海，李敃赫终于记起现在房间里并不只有他们俩，他的女友，或者说前女友现正在另一侧的沙发上，手脚被束缚，嘴巴也被黑色布条绑了起来，她正在注视这一切的发生。“还有别人在，喂别弄了……”竭力收拾的李敃赫嘴上反抗，却知道这并没多少作用，他的性器被禹智皓抓在手里，上下套弄着，禹智皓知道李敃赫受不了这个。  
从刚刚就有射精欲望的李敃赫再次被勾引，禹智皓想得没错，他确实受不了这个。他的性器在禹智皓手中被玩弄，明明只差一点、只差一点就能，但禹智皓似乎乐于看他被挡在合格线外，迟迟不肯给他那临门一脚，让他直接攀上高峰。  
手上一热，李敃赫的手抓着禹智皓的，带动他的手在自己性器上下套弄，甚至配合着节奏微微挺腰。“志皓，快、嗯快一点……”好色情。禹智皓看向他身下的李敃赫，阖上眼仰着头，眉头皱起，喉结随着他的呼吸上下滑动。这个催促着他手上动作快一点的人是刚刚叫他别继续的人，这个已经沉湎于情欲之中的人真的很色情。  
禹智皓不想等待下去，他清楚的记得自己今天要干些什么。润滑液在右边口袋，禹智皓停下了手上动作直起身，李敃赫不解地随着他的动作也坐起来。禹智皓的手已经摸到那管冰凉的液体，他在李敃赫的脸颊边亲昵的触碰，压低声音安抚:“哥再等一下。我让哥被操到射出来。”  
他这话说得太具有威慑性，那个blockb的统领以这样的面目示人。而李敃赫知道，禹智皓这样说话时，总意味着他必达到自己的目的不可。李敃赫控制不住的身体颤抖，他已经预想到了接下来的疼痛与快感，自己的一切都将属于禹智皓，对于丧失自己身体主动权他感到久违，同时恐慌而期待。  
手指的进入并不容易，李敃赫贴在沙发上，双腿大开着，将一切都毫无保留的展示在禹智皓的面前。禹智皓有些心急，心急中有带点愉悦:李敃赫好乖，都没有自己用过。一根手指强硬的突破像是已达极限，李敃赫腰身起伏，手臂塞到嘴里防止呻吟的泄露。“哥就是在等着这一天，把自己献给我吗？这里好紧，手指都伸不进去。”下流极了，李敃赫皱着眉，想禹智皓明明是弟弟，比下流自己却永远比不过他。  
李敃赫有点感觉了，禹智皓的手指让他回到一年前，他的手指触碰带到敏感点让他的腰颤抖的起伏。感觉自己要湿了，李敃赫皱眉，被欲望俘获的样子要被弟弟看到了，虽然这并不是第一次。禹智皓的手指挤进来两根，他感受到内壁的热情，那些下流的媚肉都缠在他的手指上舍不得他的离开。他知道李敃赫有感觉了，他放松下来，手指的进入更加容易。禹智皓愉悦的感受李敃赫的变化。他知道今天不会太轻易，但是拥有李敃赫一年没有被人动过的身体，禹智皓愿意接受一些小小的甜蜜的等待。  
终于可以了，三根手指顺利的淹没，禹智皓将手指抽出，在李敃赫被冷落许久的性器上随意抹了一把，自己坐在沙发上，要李敃赫背对着自己坐上来。这一幕是他肖想过好久的画面，在李敃赫用以掩护的对象面前，狠狠地操他，让他哭叫让他高潮，让所有人知道李敃赫到底是谁的。李敃赫乖乖的坐上来，他在取悦禹智皓方面确实很有一手，他明白禹智皓的心思，三两下就能将这个疯狂的首领满足得眼里带上赞许的笑。  
后方视野受阻，李敃赫只能向后扶着禹智皓的手臂，在他的带领下慢慢坐上去。头部破开身体，内壁疯狂的渴求，将它稳稳的吮吸。李敃赫不太行，他跪在禹智皓腿边的双腿在打颤，他还才吃进去一个头，仿佛就已经被禹智皓操了好几遍。“智皓，智皓，不行…今天不行……唔！”在这种时候，禹智皓通常会选择性忘记什么绅士风度，什么怜香惜玉，他放在李敃赫腰上的手直接将他整个人按到自己的性器上，疼痛与被充满的快感让李敃赫受不住，一下子失力又倒在他的怀里。  
“哥，动一动。”禹智皓搂着李敃赫，在他耳边劝诱。李敃赫的手被他拉到身后固定，不给他抚慰自己的机会。起身也很艰难，李敃赫双腿还在打颤，不适感让他的动作慢悠悠，却在升到最高点时被禹智皓按下，性器猛然深入体内，让他咬紧了牙也阻止不了呻吟的发出。他连眼泪都被逼出来，沙哑着嗓子喊禹智皓的名字，将一切都交给他。  
禹智皓说到做到，李敃赫被操射了。他全身都成了玫瑰的颜色，身下一片黏腻，看上去狼狈不堪。禹智皓在他身后动作着，她看着李敃赫身体颤抖，吐出一些白色灼液，一些粘在身上，一些落在方形茶几上，黑白对比很明显。他脱了力倒在禹智皓怀里，后者亲密的、赞赏的亲吻他。她看到禹智皓向这边发射的眼神，她一瞬间就读懂了这个男人今天所有行为是在干什么:他在宣誓主权，让人看看，李敃赫到底属于谁，李敃赫真正离不开的是谁。  
是他，任谁看现在的李敃赫那亲昵地亲吻禹智皓下巴的样子都知道，李敃赫属于禹智皓，李敃赫离不开禹智皓。在由朴经带头送礼物时，所有人都送了，除了禹智皓。blockb的首领对自己很有自信，他知道的，李敃赫逃不开的。

.


End file.
